Everywhere
by Hermione Baudelaire
Summary: I rewrote the Austere Academy from Isadora Quagmire's point of veiw. Please RR! Thanks! FINISHED--WAAAAHHH!
1. You're everywhere to me

Okay. See, I've uploaded this story and stuff, I just need to post it. But I want to know if people want to read it, first. Just say in your review. Your review doesn't need to be a cleverly written shout out, just a Y/N. Any title ideas would be appreciated.  
  
Okay. See, I retyped The Austere Academy from Isadora's point of view. Well, the parts with her in it. I made up what happens when Lemony doesn't follow them.  
  
Please say if you'd want it or not!  
  
Thanks! 


	2. And when I close my eyes, it's you I see

Well! My very firstest A Series of Unfortunate Events fic! I hope you like it! Better leave now if you don't like Isadora/Klaus. There weren't enough (Correction: weren't any) fics about them, so I wrote my own.  
  
There are many events in our life that are worth remembering. For example, you might not remember tying your shoe at 3:30 PM last Thursday, but you may vividly remember meeting somebody very important in your life two years ago. Some things people never forget are their first days of school.  
I can still remember my first day of school at Prufrock Preparatory School. My brother and I were sent to the vice principal. We had pushed open the door and were standing, huddled together, when the vice principal said in a screechy voice, "You two twins will have to share the little cabin out back, since no guardian could sign your form." He giggled.  
"We're not twins!" Duncan said automatically.  
"We're not twins!" mimicked the vice principal in his wheezy voice. "Yes, you are. Stupid orphan. There's two of you!"  
'What about Quigley?' I thought for the millionth time since the fire had destroyed our house. And, for the millionth time, it hit me again. 'Quigley's not coming back.' I glared at the vice principal, who said his name was Nero. We WEREN'T twins. I would know, having to share thirteen birthday parties with two boys.  
The idea of living in a 'little cabin' with no strange children seemed appealing, however. I didn't want to be near anybody who knew me as 'Duncan Quagmire's twin.' I wanted to stay a triplet, and if the only way to do that was to live in a 'little cabin,' than that was what I'd do.  
It turned out to be not a 'little cabin' at all. It was, to put it nicely, a shack. A very cramped shack. With crabs. We had to sleep on hay bales, and the crabs would bite out toes, while fungus would drip on us. It was not pleasant.  
Than, a bratty girl called Carmelita Spats started calling the uncomfortable hut the 'orphan's shack.' Worse, all the other children sided with her. We knew that's how it is with bullies. Everybody always stays on their side, in their clique, as their friend, to save themselves. It didn't really make Duncan or I feel any better, though even knowing that.  
Until, after two dreadful semesters of dripping fungus, prickly hay bales, rude vice principals, bratty little girls and being in a different class than my own triplet brother, something finally happened.  
It started when our gym teacher didn't come for class one day. Than, Nero pulled Duncan and I out of class just before lunch. "There will be some new little brats coming to share the shack with you, twins," he wheezed. The word 'twins' still felt like he was smacking us across the face with a red-hot iron, but Duncan and I just nodded glumly. Nero waited a few moments for one of us to say something he could repeat, but when we didn't, he continued. "There will be three of them. You better not make some kind of gang against the other students, though or anything." We just stared ahead. It was totally stupid to think we'd want to make friends with any other students who came to Prufrock Prep. They'd just flock to Carmelita Spats and taunt us, too.  
The next day, by lunchtime, the new kids still hadn't come. We were walking towards our lunch table where we usually sat alone, when heard chanting. It was, of course, our good friend Carmelita.  
"Cakesniffing orphans in the orphans shack!" I covered my ears and started to head for our table when Duncan pointed out three quivering figures in the standing a few steps away from Carmelita's table.  
"Maybe they're the new kids," I suggested. "They'll be in her clique by dinner, I bet."  
"You're always so gloomy," he replied. "I'm gonna go see if they're nice."  
I shrugged, watching him head for the three strangers. One of them looked particularly hurt by the teasing, so hurt that she or he had curled into a little ball on the floor. As the people approached, I realized that the tiny person was an infant.  
"I'm Violet Baudelaire," said the tallest one, a girl with dark hair with a purple ribbon in it, "and this is my brother, Klaus," she pointed to a boy with dark hair and glasses who was kind of cute (A/N: I'm a big supporter of Isadora/Klaus!) "and our baby sister, Sunny." She pointed to the baby.  
"It's nice to meet you," said Duncan. "My name is Duncan Quagmire, and this is my sister, Isadora. And the girl who as yelling at you, I'm sorry to say, was Carmelita Spats."  
"She didn't seem very nice," said the boy, who I decided WAS cute.  
I took a deep breath. "That is the understatement of the century. Carmelita Spats is rude, filthy, and violent, and the less time you spend with her, the happier you will be." Oh my GOD , I yelled at myself. You sound like a total nerd! "Understatement of the century?!" No way he'll ever like you NOW!  
"Read the Baudelaires the poem you wrote about her," said Duncan. Was he trying to make me sound like a TOTAL idiot?! My poetry, which had been fine that morning, now in front of a Boy I Didn't Know now sounded like Dr. Seuss talking in his sleep. "You write poetry?" asked Klaus. Yeah, that was his name. I tried not to blush and I looked up at him. He actually looked interested!  
"Just a little bit," I said, dying inside he looked AT ME! "I write poems down in this notebook," I took the notebook Mum and Dad had given me out of my pocket. "It's an interest of mine." Oh, my god. 'An interest of mine?' Nerdy, nerdy, nerdy, and NERDY!  
"Sappho," said the baby.  
"She means she'd like to hear it," said Klaus. His eyes were really interesting. I smiled dreamily.  
"It's a very short poem," I said when Duncan caught my eye and raised his eyebrows. "Only two rhyming lines."  
"That's called a couplet," Klaus said. "I learned that from a book of literary criticism." Oh, he read BOOKS? How cute!  
"Yes, I know," I murmured, felling excited and fluttery as he kept looking AT ME! I leaned closer so Carmelita wouldn't hear. I could smell his breath. It was warm, like the breeze on a tropical island. A nice, sunny, island...  
Duncan raised his eyebrows again.  
"Ahem. Oh, yeah." I flipped through the pages of my notebook. "Yeah, here it is.  
' I would rather eat a bowl of vampire bats,  
Than spend an hour with Carmelita Spats .' "  
They giggled and covered their mouths so nobody would see them. Even the baby did. She was cute, but not as cute as her brother. Duncan looked at me to say, 'See? Told you so!'  
"That was great," Klaus said. Great...mmnnn. Wait? Was he talking about ME?! "I liked the part about the bowl of bats." Oh, wow ! I felt all fluttery again.  
"Thanks," I said, with my last shred of brains left. "I would be interested in reading that book of literary criticism you told me about. Would you let me borrow it?" The book did sound kind of interesting, yeah. But really I just wanted to touch pages that he had touched. Oh, wow.  
Klaus looked down. "I can't," he said. "That book belonged to my father, and it was destroyed in a fire."  
I looked at Duncan and felt my stomach flip over. I could feel the fluttery feeling in my stomach grow hard and burn it's way up into the back of my throat. Fire . Why did HE have to say fire? I opened my eyes wider so I wouldn't start crying. bFireb. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my...  
"I'm very sorry to hear that," Duncan said. "My sister and I have been through a terrible fire, so we know what it's like. Did your father die in the fire?"  
OH MY GOD! Duncan was SO TACTLESS! How could he even SAY that to them! How could he say 'fire' twice in one sentence? I wanted to slap him.  
"Yes he did," Klaus said. "And my mother too." He looked sad. He was cute when he was sad, but it was still sad. My hand started shaking and I put down my fork. I gathered up all my courage and gingerly reached across the table and patted his hand.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "Our parents died in a fire as well." At least now they wouldn't think Duncan was nosy. "It's awful to miss your parents so much, isn't it?"  
"Bloni," nodded Sunny.  
"For a long time," Duncan said to patch up the awkward silence, "I was afraid to of any kind of fire. I didn't even like to look at stoves."  
What did he mean, ' didn't ?' What was with the past tense? I still had to go get his lunch tray for him! But he still had to make toast for me. I hated toasters. The toast just went in, unknowing of it's fate, and than came out scorched and burned, something totally different. Kind of like our lives before and after the fire. That sounded like a poem. What rhymed with toast? Most, boast, roast, host...  
"We stayed with a woman for a while, our Aunt Josephine, who was afraid of stoves. She thought they might explode," Violet said, giving a tiny smile.  
"Explode!" said Duncan, "even I wasn't as afraid as that. Why aren't you staying with your Aunt Josephine now?"  
Violet looked down and Duncan actually STOLE MY FLIRTING TACTIC and patted her hand. "She died too," said Violet. "To tell you the truth, Duncan, our lives have been topsy-turvy for quite some time."  
Oh, my god. I could have DIED! I looked at Duncan, trying to say with my body language, 'see what happens when you ask nosy questions?' He was still looking at Violet, who was now looking at him.  
"I'm very sorry to hear it," Duncan said, "and I wish I could tell you that things will get better here. But between Vice Principal Nero playing the violin, Carmelita Spats teasing us, and the dreadful Orphan's Shack, Prufrock Prep is a pretty miserable place."  
Ha. Miserable was an understatement. This place was H-E-double hockey stick! (A/N: Hell)  
"I think it's awful to call it the Orphan's Shack," said Klaus. He had a wonderful chin. "It's a bad enough place without giving it an insulting nickname."  
"The nickname is more of Carmelita's handiwork, I'm sorry to say," I said, inwardly sighing at the perfect curve of his nose. "Duncan and I had to live there for three semesters because we needed a parent or guardian to sign the slip and we didn't have one."  
"That's the same thing that happened to us!" cried Violet. "And when we asked Nero to make an exception-"  
"He said he was too busy practicing the violin," I nodded, finishing her sentence. I hoped she didn't mind. I always finished Quigley and Duncan's-I mean, Duncan's-sentences when we talked. They'd tease me about it and shake their heads. Violet nodded. It was really nice to talk to a girl my age again! Siblings, especially boy siblings, when they're all to talk to, can drive you a bit mad. "He always says that," I added. "Anyway, Carmelita called it the Orphan's Shack when we were living there and it looks like she's going to keep on doing it."  
"Well," said Violet with a little sigh, "Carmelita's nasty names are the least of our problems in the shack. How did you deal with the crabs when you lived there?" The crabs? How'd she-  
OH MY GOD! They had been in the shack! I hoped all my personal things were in my suitcase, where Klaus couldn't...  
Duncan reluctantly let go of her hand and took his dark green notebook. "I use my notebook to take notes on things," he explained to Violet, who was listening intently while Klaus helped Sunny eat her lasagna. "I plan to be a newspaper reporter when I get a little older, so I figure it's good to start practicing. Here it is: notes on the crabs. They're afraid of loud noises, you see, so I have a list of things we did to scare them away from us."  
"Afraid of loud noises," Violet repeated, and she tied her hair up with her purple ribbon.  
"When she ties her hair up like that," said Klaus, thoughtfully explaining to Duncan and I, "it means she's thinking of an invention. My sister is quite an inventor." Aww. He said 'quite' so cutely, just all quick. The way his mouth moved when he said the ' kw ' sound...like he was kissing the word...  
"How about noisy shoes?" Violet said suddenly. "If we took small pieces of metal and glued them to our shoes? Then wherever we walked would make a loud noise, and I bet we'd hardly ever see those crabs."  
"Noisy shoes!" exclaimed Duncan. "Isadora and I lived in the Orphan's Shack all that time and we never though of noisy shoes!" He took a pencil out of his pocket. Hey! That was MY pencil! He was always taking my stuff. It drove me crazy. He wrote ' noisy shoes ' in his spiky print. He turned the page. "I do have a list of fungus books in the school library, (A/N: Hmm...does Duncan happen to have any spare time at Prufrock, I wonder?...) if you need help with that tan stuff on the ceiling."  
"Zatwal!" said Sunny. Cute little baby. I wonder if Klaus and I would grow up and have get married and have cute little babies. Isadora Baudelaire. Has a nice ring to it, it would look good on the cover of a poetry book. 'A collection of poems by Isadora Baudelaire.'  
"We'd love to see the library," Violet said. I guess that was what Sunny meant or something. "It sure is lucky we ran into you two-" oh my god, I thought. Don't say it, Violet! Please, please, please don't say it!  
  
"btwinsb."  
  
I felt my stomach flip over again. It (my stomach) was getting quite tired, Klaus was making it turn somersaults all day. I wanted to yell at her and make her say ' triplets ' over and over again.  
"What's wrong?" said Klaus, sounding sweet, concerned, and utterly adorable. "Did we say something that upset you?"  
"Twins," said Duncan really quietly. I touched his hand under the table and we held onto each other, because we were falling and I couldn't hear Klaus any more, just a sort of buzzing noise.  
"You are twins, aren't you?" asked Violet. Her voice snapped us back into reality and for the millionth time, I said it.  
"We're triplets." Okay, now she's gonna ask, I thought. I was right. They always did.  
"I'm confused," said Violet. "Aren't triplets three people born at the same time?"  
"We were"- I caught myself from saying 'are'-"three people born at the same time." I swallowed. "But our brother-Quigley-died in the fire that killed our parents." I choked on his name and Duncan looked at me, surprised. I hadn't said his name since the fire, since I had said it to Quigley himself. But now I had just said it and I was going to be sick. I had to get to the bathroom, or I'd vomit all over Klaus and Violet and Sunny, three siblings. A complete, perfect family.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that," said Klaus, his perfect mouth moving and saying words that didn't register until a few moments later. "Please forgive us calling you twins. We meant no disrespect to Quigley's memory." He was so nice. I didn't need to throw up now, just to cry. I sniffed a little, and tried not to blink while Duncan talked.  
"Of course you didn't," Duncan gave them our smile. "There's no way you could have known." He was right. I wiped my eyes with the back of my wrist and nodded solemnly. "Come on, if you're done with your lasagna we'll show you the library."  
"And maybe," I gulped, than continued. "Maybe we can find some pieces of metal? For noisy shoes?" My voice was all quivery. Now Klaus would think I was just wanting attention or something.  
The three of them smiled and all five of us walked out of the smelly cafeteria. It was wonderful to be in the library, one of my favorite places, with Klaus Baudelaire.  
Three times I forgot about Quigley, and four times our hands bumped each other. The first time we both kind of went 'oh!' and drew back, but than we started doing it on purpose. We showed them all our favorite books and he seemed interested in my favorite book of poems.  
We whispered to them about how the library was organized, and how the books were kept and where the best ones were. Standing there, with Duncan and Violet, and Klaus, and cute little Sunny, I felt really happy again, happier than in a long time...  
  
PLEASE review! Thanx so much!  
  
PS Please, please, please IM me! I'm on IM all the time and everybody else is doing interesting things. Like, say, reviewing the fic. 


	3. YOu're everything I know

Okay...

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! Thanks to *clears throat* Kelli Granger (Your reviews were very sweet. I'm sorry if the romance stuff isn't exactly your first choice, but I'm totally obsessed with it. I had more (romance,) but my little sister wouldn't let me post it) to TaNsHi (nice review! Yay!) to Coffe Luv (THANKS!!!) to Jade Roxanne (thanks so much!) and to anybody else who I haven't mentioned yet. 

To *billy bob* : Okay. I honestly don't care if you don't like my story. It was kind of lame of you. I mean, if you're going to say something like that, at least sign your review instead of using some stupid name that sounds like a puppet on a kiddy show. Unless, of course, by some cruel twist of nature you are my crush, who I based Isadora's thoughts about Klaus on. (DON'T BE HIM!!!! AGGGHHH!!!) I highly doubt it. You could at least have said why you *did not like* my story. Okay. Done yelling at you. As if you're reading this...

          Life at Prufrock went from Hell to Heaven in a surprisingly short time. The time it took, if you want me to be exact, was the time it takes for a girl to find out the most wonderful, smartest boy ever is assigned to her class. 

          Finally, somebody who I could switch objects to measure with. Before, I had been all alone, with nobody to switch with. But now I had Klaus, and he was iwayi better than nobody!

           He was iwayi better than anybody, as a matter of fact.

It was wonderful to sleep on prickly hey bales when a few feet away Klaus Baudelaire was sleeping on one too. I noticed how he slept on his side, and how his mouth slightly quivered when he was asleep. It was wonderful to measure things all day when Klaus Baudelaire was measuring things a few desks away. I noticed how when he was really concentrating, he would put his tongue between his teeth and squint at the paper. I observed how he didn't like it when people licked their fingers to turn the pages of a book. I noticed every single minute detail about him, how he ate, which side of a water glass he sipped from, and how he buttered his toast. I watched how he acted when he was happy, and how he sounded when he was sad. I learned how he sharpened his pencil every half-hour. I noticed how he talked to Sunny and Violet, and how he spoke to teachers. But most of all, I noticed how when we looked at each other, everything went all soft and tinkley. 

          I started writing more couplets than I ever had before. They were all about, well, you know-who...

          I started to realize that our friends weren't very lucky the day we met our new gym teacher. He had come to the Orphan's Shack and said that Violet, Klaus, and Sunny had good legs for running. He called us twins, and Nero did too. It was a bad day.

          At Nero's six hour violin concert, I decided to bring up the subject of the awful gym teacher. "Our new gym teacher sure looks creepy," I said.

          Duncan nodded. "That's for sure. It's that sneaky look in his eye."

          Violet glanced around and leaned forward. "That sneaky look is because he's not really Coach Genghis. He's not really any coach. He's Count Olaf in disguise."

          "I KNEW you recognized him!" said Klaus. 

          "Count Olaf? How awful!" said Duncan. "How did he follow you here?"

          "Stewak," said Sunny, which Violet translated to mean that he followed them everywhere.

          "But why did you pretend not to recognize him?" asked Klaus. Instantly, I agreed with him. Why didn't Violet tell Nero? Than he could get kick him out. I said so, but Violet disagreed. She thought that Count Olaf would just worm out of their accusation, and when Klaus agreed, it began to make sense.

          They were starting to explain his associates when Duncan and I interrupted to say that we would help them. We had to. Klaus was really sweet and sounded concerned, but Duncan and I just shook our heads and Duncan said "never mind." He was right. I didn't mind about anything, as long as I could help the Baudelaires. And Klaus.

          For the rest of the concert, we debated plans to reveal who Count Olaf was, and I showed Klaus a poem I was writing about libraries. He helped me with it, and three times he touched my notebook. Four times he touched my hand! Twice I touched his. Far too many times to count, I wondered if he was feeling what I was.


	4. THat makes me belive

Well, here it is. You must think I have _no life_, updating everyday. But I do. It just revolves around fanfiction.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed...

A few days later, we actually had a fight, though. It was at lunch. I was just commenting on Nero being unfair and for some reason Klaus took offense.

          "This is getting ridiculous. Look at you Sunny. It was inappropriate to hire you as an administrative assistant in the first place, but it's simply absurd to have you crawl laps by night and make your own staples by day." That's all I said. HOW could somebody feel insulted by that? But, of course, he was.

"Don't call my sister absurd or ridiculous!"

          I felt my face get hot. "I'm not calling _her_ ridiculous, I'm calling the _situation_ ridiculous!"

          "Ridiculous means you want to laugh at it," he said. "And I don't want you laughing at us."

          "I'm not laughing at you," I tried to explain. "I'm trying to help."

          Than he grabbed back his drinking glass. (We were sharing.) "Well laughing at us doesn't help at all, you cakesniffer!"

          I grabbed back my silverware. "Calling me names doesn't help either, Klaus!"

          "Mumdum!" yelled Sunny. 

          "Oh, stop it, both of you," said Duncan, his voice sounding exactly as pissed as mine. "Isadora, can't you see that Klaus is just tired? And Klaus, can't you see that Isadora is just frustrated?" 

          Klaus took off his glasses, which made his eyes look a lot closer and more captivating. He passed me back his glass of water. "I'm to tired to see anything. I'm sorry, Isadora. Being tired makes me crabby. In a few days, I'll turn as nasty as Carmelita Spats." 

          He was _SO_ sweet. I passed back my fork and patted his hand again. "You'll never be as nasty as Carmelita Spats." I wanted to say more, but Duncan was there, and so was Violet. It seemed like whenever Klaus and I were together, at lest one of us had a whole entourage of siblings with them. Then, it just made it put off showing him my poems, the ones about him, but now I wish had shown them the instant I wrote them. If you like somebody, you should always tell them straightaway. You never really know when your next chance to be together will be, or if you'll ever be together again at all. The night before the fire, all I'd said to Quigley and Duncan and our parents was 'Goodnight.' I _wish_ I'd said more. Now I have millions of things I wish I'd said to everybody, to Quigley and Duncan and Klaus and even Carmelita Spats. But I thought I'd have another chance. Chances kept being snatched away from me, but I still leaned on them. Now...Well, now I'd change a lot of things. But, of course, I can't. The chances I took for granted will never come back.

Sorry it's so short! The next one's mad long!


	5. I'm not alone

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

And a big thank you to **genemi the revalion** who put me in his sotry! Thanks so much! ^_^

"_It may not be particularly wise,_

_          But it's a thrill to be disguised_."

          It was a few weeks later. 'Coach Genghis' had been making Klaus, and Violet and Sunny, run laps all night so that they kept falling asleep in class. Nero had said he would fail them if they didn't know everything Mr. Remora and Mrs. Bass had taught them. Of course, Duncan and I volunteered to run laps for them.

          I grabbed the bag of flour we had chosen to be Sunny and headed out the door. As I left, I smiled at Klaus. Little did I know that would be the last time I smiled at Klaus for a long, long, long time...

          After four laps, my breathing became heavy. "Duncan (huff puff) are (huff puff) you (huff puff) as (huff puff) worn out (huff puff) as me?"

          "(Huff puff) yeah."

          "(Huff puff) Maybe if we talk (huff) it'll go faster. (puff.)"

          "Good (huff puff) idea. So, do you (huff) like Klaus?"

          "What?"

          "Do you like (puff) Kl—"

          "No! _No_! _No_!" I said too quickly. Suddenly, my rubbery legs found strength and I burst ahead of Duncan. He quickly caught up, however.

          "Isadora (puff) we used to tell each other all (huff) our secrets."

          "Correction: I told (huff) you and Quigley (puff) stuff, and you guys told me (puff puff) stuff. We used to (huff) not have secrets. (puff.)"

          "Isadora—"

          "(puff) Leave me alone! (huff huff puff) Stop being so (puff) nosy!"

          "(huff) I'm not nosy. (puff) everybody, everybody (puff) knows you like Kla—" I put my hand over his mouth, and he twisted his head away. 

          "Yeah? Well, (huff huff) Violet said (puffle) that Nero thought you (huff puff) were her (puff) boyfriend!" (A/N: TAA, page 89)

          "What'd she say?!" Duncan asked far too quickly. 

          I smiled to myself. "She (huff huff) said that—"    

          "(Huff!) Wait! How'd (puff) you know?!"

          "(Puff) She told me (puff huff) last night."

          "What'd she SAY?!"

          "(puff huff huff)"

          "TELL ME WHAT VIOLET SAID!"

          "She said (huff huff) she didn't tell Nero, but she said she (huff puff puff) thinks you're kind of (puff puff) cute..."

          "What did you (puff) say?"

          "Thank you (huff)" He smacked me, not hard, though. "(Puff) What?! (Huff) What would you (puff puff) say when somebody told you (huff huff) that your identical brother was (puff huff) cute?!"

          Duncan shook his head, but in the dim light, I could see him smiling. I grinned back and we jogged along next to each other in silence. 

          Finally, the sun painted the sky in pastel colors, softly spilling onto Duncan's face, and mine too, I guess. But I couldn't see my own face. Oh, look. I just screwed up a poetic thought with a pointless observation. Oh, well...

          "Go on, orphans," screeched 'Coach Genghis.' We started limping, than running off. It was odd how we still had energy, but we were running back to our friends. Suddenly, the energy quickly melted from my legs as I realized something.

          "Jesus, Duncan!"

          "What?!"

          "The bag. The bag of flour." We turned around, and following us was quote-unquote Coach Genghis. He was carrying a sack of flour. 

          I think I started screaming. He grabbed us by the elbows, and than the two cafeteria workers came and started dragging us towards the edge of the grounds. We tried to fight back, but all our energy had been lost into trying to help the Baudelaires. I kicked and yelled. I had been trying to help Klaus, but now I would never see him again. Never watch him measure in Room Two with Mrs. Bass. Never watch him concentrate on a book. Never tell him...tell him I...WAIT! Hold up! He had my notebook! He would know! But I'd still die. Oh, well. I gasped. 

          The women were dragging us towards a long black car. Quote-unquote Coach Genghis was running after us. I struggled against the woman's iron grip.

          "Put them in the back seat!" yelled 'Coach Genghis.' "I'll drive! Hurry!"

          Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw Violet, Klaus, and Sunny running towards, followed by Nero, Mrs. Bass, Mr. Remora, and some random coughing middle-aged guy.

          I thrashed around. Violet had just ripped off you-know-who's turban and Sunny was biting on his shoe. But Klaus was running.

          "Klaus! Klaus!" I screamed as he came closer. The woman began to push me into the car. "Help us!"

          "Hang on!" he shouted back. He grabbed my ankles and started to drag me out of the car. The woman, who, I noticed, was very pale, leaned over and bit Klaus's wonderful hand. The woman holding Duncan tried to pull the car door closed.

          "No!" yelled Klaus. He started pulling the door open.

          "Klaus! Listen to me, Klaus!" cried Duncan. "If anything goes wrong—"

          "Nothing will go wrong," said Klaus firmly. I wanted to cry. "You'll be out of here in a second!"

          "If anything goes wrong," continued Duncan, "there's something you should know. When we were researching the history of Count Olaf, we found out something dreadful!" Ahh. Smart Duncan. Tell the Baudelaires about V.F.D. He always had so many smart thoughts. 

          Wait. Tell the Baudelaires. "Look in the notebooks!" I yelled hysterically. "The—" the woman put her hand over my mouth. It smelled like baby powder and dish water. I twisted my head away. "The—" She covered my mouth again.

          "Hang on!" Klaus called back. "Hang on!" 

          "Look in the notebooks!" Duncan called. Duncan was telling Klaus about my poems, now. I cringed. How embarrassing. "V.F.D.!" Oh. Smart brother.

          "What?" called back Klaus.

          "V.F.D!" Duncan's mouth was covered now, too.

          In slow-motion I watched Count Olaf run up and pull Klaus's hand off the door. As it shut, Count Olaf kicked Klaus in the stomach and he gave a kind of 'oof' and fell by our notebooks. "No!" I heard him yell faintly, and than the car started to drive away. 

          I clambered over the powdery lady and started banging on the back window of the car, and Duncan did too. We pounded while the Baudelaires grew smaller and smaller, until they faded away...

          "Can you get those orphans to stop pounding?" said an unfamiliar voice faintly. 

          "Only the boy one is pounding," said another strange voice. "The girl one is asleep."

          I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Duncan was pounding on the window of the car, still. I gently took his hand and slowly pulled it off. He turned to look at me. "Don't hurt your hands," I said softly. We huddled together.

          There was a fat person sitting in the passenger seat of the car. I shook my head slightly, since I was still sleepy, but I couldn't tell if the person was a woman or a man. "It's so gross," said The Fat Person in a genderless voice. "That the girl and the boy look so alike."

I leaned back against the car seat. We were now squished over to one side. The powdery ladies were on the other side, and the fat guy (?) was on the other side. Duncan caught me looking. "That's not all of them," he whispered. "They say we're going to see more of them."

          I sighed and sat forward. "You can sleep now," I murmured to Duncan. 

          "Okay," he hissed back.

          He shut his eyes and began to breath evenly. A few minutes later, I tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes immediately. "It's okay if you can't sleep, too," I whispered. "Just rest is all."

          "Okay," he said again. "But you slept."

          "I can sleep anywhere," I said. It was true. "In a moving car, on a hay bale, through a fire..."

          "Don't be so hard on yourself. We need to rest. Anyway, there was nothing you could do."

          "You either," I whispered back. "We need to focus on what we can do now." The car pulled up into what felt like a dark tunnel of a street. It seemed like a lot was happening, and it seemed like there was nothing we could do...

There we go! All done! And I'm posting the sequel today, so don't worry! It's loooonger!


	6. THe Lyrics to Everywhere

I just wanted to include the lyrics to 'Everywhere' so you know what the song's about. It's kind of poppy-ish, and sort of fast, with a nice sound in the background:

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? _


End file.
